Deseos de cumpleaños
by SangoSarait
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Ichigo y por alguna razón él no quiere celebrarlo. Rukia le insiste en que debe hacerlo y que ella quiere organizarlo. Le pide a Ichigo que escriba una lista con 5 deseos, lo que él quisiera para ese día y ella lo haría, sin importa que fuera. ¿Podrá Rukia cumplir los 5 deseos de Ichigo?


**_Disclaimer:_** _Los personajes de ésta, mi historia original, le pertenecen a Tite Kubo-sensei._

 **Deseos de cumpleaños**

 **:-:**

—No.

—Por favor...—dijo con ojos de cachorro.

—Ya te dije que no.

—¿Porque no?—se quejo con molestia.

—¡Porque nunca me ha gustado celebrar mi cumpleaños!—dijo perdiendo la poca paciencia que poseía.—Para mi solo es otro día.

—¡Oh vamos, Ichigo!—siguió insistente Rukia.—Déjame planearlo, sera divertido.

—¿Porque insistes tanto en celebrarlo?—pregunto molesto.

—Es un evento que solo pasa una vez al año. Es importante para los humanos, y mas para los adolescentes, celebrar que tienen un año mas de vida.—dijo sentada en el escritorio. Ichigo estaba sentado en la silla, mirándola fijamente.—Además de que es un milagro que sigas con vida después de todo lo que hemos pasado.—dijo bromeando, recordando las pasadas batallas. Ichigo sonrió levemente nostálgico. En cierta parte, Rukia tenia razón. Era un milagro estar vivo después de todas las batallas en la que se vio involucrado desde que conoció a la pequeña shinigami. Ichigo suspiro.

—Esta bien. Celebraremos mi cumpleaños.—dijo ganándose una enorme sonrisa de emoción en el rostro de la pelinegra.—Pero no quiero nada de fiesta, nada ostentoso, nada grande. Quiero un cumpleaños tranquilo. ¿Si?

—¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!—dijo abrazando al sustituto con efusividad. Dándose cuenta de su acción, se separo rápidamente, un tanto sonrojada por la cercanía que tuvo.—Organizare todo, tu descuida.—dijo sin dejar de sonreír.—Solo quiero que hagas algo...—dijo mientras deslizaba una hoja en blanco frente a él.

—¿Que cosa?—pregunto algo confundido.

—Quiero que escribas 5 deseos o que quieras de cumpleaños, y yo haré todo lo posible por cumplirlos.

—¿Para que haría eso?

—Solo son 5 cosas que quieras hacer ese día, no importa que sea, yo voy cumplirlos.—dijo con determinación. Ichigo se le quedo viendo fijamente, se veía tan linda con ese optimismo. Se dio cuenta de sus pensamientos y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien, lo haré.—dijo suspirando.—Pero déjame solo, para pensar en lo que quiero.—la morena asintió, y salio de la habitación, dejando al pelinaranja solo con sus pensamientos.

 _¿Porque tanta insistencia por parte de la enana?_ Pensó distraídamente, desviando su mirada abajo, donde se encontraba la pagina en blanco que le entrego Rukia. _¿5 deseos, eh?_ Pensó tomando el lápiz junto a él, enumerando las lineas, pensando que seria bueno pedir. Después de todo, Rukia dijo que cumpliría cualquier cosa que él quisiera.

 **:-:**

Rukia iba caminando por las calles mientras miraba la lista que Ichigo le había entregado anoche. La revisaba una y otra vez. El cumpleaños de Ichigo era mañana día miércoles, por suerte estaban en vacaciones de verano. Volvió a revisar la lista, pensando con que comenzar.

 _1_ _-Desayuno especial._

 _2-_ _Salir con mis amigos._

 _3-_ _Cena familiar._

 _4-Paseo bajo las estrellas._

 _5- ..._

Si, no había leído mal. El quinto deseo en la lista, no estaba escrito. ¿Que rayos significaba eso? _Esa fresa parlante... ¿Acaso que cree que soy adivina o se esta burlando de mi?_ Pensó molesta. Luego suspiro y decidió dejar eso para el final. Primero se encargaría de los primeros 4 deseos, luego le preguntaría a Ichigo por el ultimo deseo.

Decidió por ir a hablar con con sus amigos: Inoue, Ishida, Sado, Tatsuki, Keigo y Mizuiro. El grupo principal de amigos de Ichigo. Quería llamar a algunos de sus compañeros y amigos shinigamis, pero con menos de un día de anticipación, era imposible que asistieran.

 **:-:**

Tardo toda la mañana y parte del medio dia, pero logro hablar con todos, quienes le confirmaron que asistirían. Rukia había decidido que saldrían en grupo a un nuevo Parque de Diversiones Temático que recién inauguro, un buen lugar para salir con amigos.

Regreso a casa, encontrándose con las mellizas. Rukia les hablo a ambas de lo que tenia planeado, y aceptaron ayudarla. Yuzu estaba encantada con hacer un desayuno y una cena especial para su hermano. Karin dijo que las ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Teniendo la colaboración de las pequeñas hermanas, ya tenia resuelto el primer y el tercer deseo. La salida en grupo con sus amigos, también estaba hecho, segundo deseo listo. El cuarto deseo era sencillo, una caminata nocturna antes de dormir. Pero el quinto deseo aun la tenia extrañada. ¿Que seria su ultimo deseo?

Mas tarde, después de cenar. Rukia le pregunto a Ichigo, por su quinto deseo. No quería tener que ir apresurada a ultima hora, a encontrar lo que sea que el cabeza de zanahoria quiera por no haberlo anotado antes.

—Digamos que aun no estoy seguro de ese deseo.—respondió despreocupado. Le sonrió de lado.—No es difícil de hacer, descuida. Además, esta a tu alcance. Cuando llegue el momento, te lo pediré.—termino, subiendo la escaleras rumbo a su habitación.

La shinigami se quedo viendo las escaleras hasta perder de vista al pelinaranja. Estaba confundida. Si el ultimo deseo no era difícil y estaba al alcance de su mano, porque no solo decircelo y así se ahorraba mas tiempo. _Esa tonta fresa, cree que no podre hacer lo que sea. Pues sea lo que sea que quiera como ultimo deseo, lo haré. Si se esta burlando de mi le congelare el trasero._ Pensó algo ofuscada, si se estaba burlando de ella, se lo haría pagar, luego de su cumpleaños, claro.

 **:-:**

A la mañana siguiente. Ichigo se levanto y se dirigió al baño para realizar sus necesidades matutinas. Cepilló sus dientes, volvió a enjuagarse la cara, mientras se secaba, se miro en el espejo. _Así que... otro año, eh?_ Susurro entre dientes, con aire de nostalgia. Sonrió levemente y salio del baño.

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Ichigo!—dijo con euforia Isshin, quien fue el primero en saltar sobre su hijo, cuando lo vio bajando por las escaleras. Ichigo recibió a su padre con una llave de lucha cuando lo lanzo al suelo.

—Si, si, gracias viejo. ¿Pero no puedes hacerlo de manera normal? ¡Desquiciado!—dijo molesto, continuando con el forcejeo con su progenitor, como cada mañana.

Las dos hermanas y la pequeña shinigami, miraban divertidas la escena, hasta que la melliza pelinegra separo al par de niños que peleaban, amenazándolos que si no se detenían, ella misma los golpearía.

—Feliz Cumpleaños, onii-chan.—dijo Yuzu, mientras servía el desayuno.—Tu desayuno especial: Panqueques con fresas, y mira le da gusto verte.—dijo refiriéndose a que sobre los panqueques esta dibujada una cara feliz. Ichigo supo de inmediato, de quien fue la "obra maestra". Rukia siguió comiendo su desayuno, intentando reprimir una sonrisa burlesca, haciéndose la desentendida con la mirada de Ichigo sobre ella. Ya sabia que la de la idea fue ella, y también sabia que Ichigo se le desaprobaría con solo mirarla, pero como empezar una mañana normal sin hacerle una broma a su compañero de batallas.

Luego de terminar el desayuno, ambos shinigamis fueron a ducharse y arreglarse para salir. Cuando estuvieron listos, se despidieron de la familia, y salieron con rumbo donde solo Rukia sabia.

—¿A donde vamos, enana?

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, y no me digas así, tonto.—dijo lo ultimo molesta. Decidió fastidiarlo un poco.—Y... te gusto tu desayuno?

—Si muy graciosa con lo que hiciste.—dijo con sarcasmo.

—Pero igual te gusto, no lo niegues.

—Si, estuvo delicioso. Gracias.—dijo acariciando la cabeza de su compañera. La pelinegra solo pudo sonrojarse furiosamente.

—B-Bueno sera mejor apresurarnos.—dijo aun sonrojada, apresurando su paso, mientras Ichigo se ajustaba a su paso.

 **:-:**

—¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ichigo!—dijeron sus amigos cuando se reunieron con el grupo. El mencionado agradeció algo avergonzado, rascándose la nuca.

Luego de recibir algunos regalos de sus amigos, un litro de lágrimas por parte de Keigo y unos cuantos golpes a este por parte de Ichigo y Tatsuki, continuaron paseando por el parque. Se subieron a todos los juegos, aveces en grupo y otros en parejas. Rukia se dio cuenta de que por mucho que Ichigo tuviera esa actitud de chico malo, se estaba divirtiendo con sus amigos. Se quedo contemplándolo fijamente unos segundos, mientras conversaba con Tatsuki e Ishida. Ichigo tuvo que crecer y madurar muy rápido, tanto que aveces hasta a él se le olvidaba que aun era un adolescente y que tenia deberes como compartir con sus amigos de vez en cuando.

—Kuchiki-san, vamos a ese.—dijo muy animada Inoue, despertándola de su ensimismamiento.

—Eh? S-Si vamos.—dijo dejándose llevar por la pelinaranja.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió entre risas, bromas y golpes (mayormente a Keigo). Cuando se dieron cuenta, ya había caído el atardecer, pronto anochecería, ya debían regresar para la hora de la cena.

Cuando llegaron a las calles donde se separaba el grupo, se despidieron. Ichigo, muy a su manera, les agradeció sinceramente por haber pasado ese día con él, después de todo lo había disfrutado. El grupo se dividió tomando calles distintas, despidiéndose en la distancia, prometiendo repetir la salida pronto.

La pareja shinigami emprendió rumbo a la casa del sustituto, para la cena familiar de cumpleaños.

 **:-:**

Mas tarde en la cena, la cual transcurrió casi de la misma forma que el desayuno; exceptuando el, casi, banquete que preparo Yuzu, con todos los platos favoritos del cumpleañero. También había preparado un pastel de fresas y chocolate. Cantaron la canción de cumpleaños, haciendo que Ichigo se avergonzara mas. Rukia hacia un esfuerzo titánico para no reírse a todo dar, pues era divertido avergonzar al pelinaranja. Luego de que Ichigo soplara las velas, picaron el pastel, repartiendo así las porciones entre todos.

Rukia se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de sala, ya habiendo terminado su porción de pastel y repetir por otra. Estaba revisando la lista de Ichigo, tachando los deseos que ya estaban hechos. No le pareció que iso mucho, pero si eso era importante para el pelinaranja, ella estaba feliz de haberle organizado un gran cumpleaños.

—Voy a caminar un rato.—dijo con dirección a la puerta.—Oye, Rukia. Acompáñame.—dijo desde la puerta, poniéndose su chaqueta. Rukia no entendió porque quería que ella lo acompañara. Pero decidió no replicarle nada al sustituto. Con la lista aun en la mano y un bolígrafo, se puso su abrigo, sus zapatos y salio detrás de Ichigo.

Cuando lo alcanzo, quedo unos cuantos pasos tras de él, le dio un nuevo vistazo a la lista y tacho el 4to deseo: _Paseo bajo las estrellas._ Ya solo quedaba un deseo, pero Ichigo no se lo había dicho. Rukia no podía imaginarse que querría.

—Hay muchas estrellas esta noche.—habló Ichigo, mientras caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el cielo de forma distraída.

—Si, son hermosas.—respondió ella siguiendo la conversación.—Oye, Ichigo, hasta ahora... que te pareció tu cumpleaños?

—Pues, considerando que nunca lo celebro... La pase muy bien.—respondió sincero, llegando ambos a un parque no muy lejos. Permanecieron en las barandas del camino de cemento, viendo el cielo.

—Entonces ya vas a decirme cual es tu ultimo deseo?—pregunto Rukia.—Ya decidiste?

—Si. Pero no creo que quieras hacerlo.

—¿Que? Dijiste que seria fácil de hacer. Además a mi no me importa lo que sea, dije que cumpliría tus deseos de cumpleaños, y lo haré.

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Segura?—pregunto mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Cuando te he mentido?—respondió con otra pregunta, desafiándolo a decir lo contrario.

—Es cierto.—dijo sonriéndole.—Esta bien.—haciendo un ademán con la mano, le pidió la hoja de papel y el bolígrafo. La pelinegra entendió la señal y se los entrego. Ichigo escribió algo en el papel, cuando termino se lo entrego.

Rukia recibió el papel, sus pasaron de forma involuntaria re-leyendo los primeros cuatro deseos llegando al fin al 5to y ultimo deseo. Su expresión seria, paso a sorpresa en segundos.

 _5-_ _Un beso de Rukia._

Volvió a leer la linea, una y otra vez, para asegurarse de que lo que había leído estaba bien, y que ella no estaba ciega o algo así. Se sonrojo, por el solo pensamiento de lo que había dicho poco antes. _A mi no me importa lo que sea, dije que cumpliría tus deseos de cumpleaños, y lo haré._ Recordó sus palabras. Levanto la mirada poco a poco, encontrándose con esos ojos entre miel y ámbar, tan parecidos a un atardecer. Ichigo fue el que tomo la iniciativa, acercándose mas a ella, tomo el rostro de Rukia con ambas manos, acercándose mas y mas, hasta que sus labios se tocaron al fin.

Era un beso dulce, con sabor a fresas y chocolate. Ichigo al darse cuenta de que Rukia le correspondía, decidió intensificar el beso un poco mas, probando a Rukia para ver que tan lejos podría llegar. Se sorprendió al sentir que las pequeñas manos de ella, rodeaban su cuello para acercarse mas y así profundizar mas el contacto. Él no tardo en continuar, bajo sus manos hasta la pequeña cintura atrayéndola mas a su cuerpo. El beso se intensifico mas cuando sus lenguas entraron en una batalla por quien tenia el poder sobre la otra.

Luego de unos minutos, que a ambos les había parecido solo segundos, se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Mantuvieron los ojos cerrados, con la respiración agitada. Ichigo atrajo mas a la pelinegra, abrazándola, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de ella, respirando su dulce aroma. Rukia abrió sus ojos un poco sorprendida por esa acción, pero le correspondió igualmente.

—Gracias a ti, este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido.—inicio él rompiendo el silencio. Suspiro, abrazándola mas.—Te quiero, Rukia.

La mencionada, se sorprendió por la confesión, no esperaba que Ichigo le dijera que la quería y con tal sinceridad que se notaba en su voz. Ella también lo quería, esa estaba claro, era por eso que no quería separarse de él. Se aferro mas a él y le susurro en el oído.

—Yo también te quiero.—dijo sonriendo. Ichigo sonrió con ella, aprovecho que aun la abrazaba para levantarla del suelo, haciendo que Rukia riera por la acción.

—Fueron los mejores deseos de cumpleaños que pedí jamas.

 **:-:**

 **Que les pareció? lo hice para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi amorcito n.n Espero sus review, si quieren dejarme alguno, saluditos :3**


End file.
